


Zwanzig Worte, die eine Symbiose erklären wollen

by Leseguenni



Category: SOKO Stuttgart
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leseguenni/pseuds/Leseguenni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ich hab mich auch mal an der Zwanzig-Worte-challenge versucht. Die Geschichte ist denke ich selbsterklärend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zwanzig Worte, die eine Symbiose erklären wollen

Zwanzig Worte, die etwas klarstellten:  
"Ich brauch keine Mutter."  
"Und ich kein drittes Kind. Aber der Arm gehört trotzdem im Krankenhaus geröndgt; undzwar heute noch."

 

Neunzehn Worte, die von gleichen Zielen zeugten:  
"Du weißt dass möglicherweise auf dich geschossen wird?"  
"Heißt das nein?"  
"Das heißt ich hab leider keine ungefährlichere Idee."

 

Achtzehn Worte, die überraschten:  
"Für ein Feierabendbier hab ich heute keine Zeit. Wir wollen unsere Gartenmöbel einweihen. Aber du kannst gerne mitkommen."

 

Siebzehn Worte, die für Verwirrung sorgten:  
"Isch die Frau net e bissle außerhalb deiner Preisklasse?"  
"Schrotti! spinnst du?!"  
"Willst du mir irgendwas sagen?" 

 

Sechzehn Worte, die abprallten:  
"Stoll! Noch so ein Alleingang und ich überlege ernsthaft ob sie für diese Abteilung weiterhin tragbar sind."

 

Fünfzehn Worte, die eine Grenze zeigten:  
"Wenn du schon meine Unterschrift fälschst dann schreib mich wenigstens richtig.  
Mach das nie wieder!"

 

Vierzehn Worte, die nachwirkten:  
Dir isch scho klar dasch im Ernschtfall Martina Ärger kriegt wenn'sch mal schiefgeht?"

 

Dreizehn Worte, die für Frieden standen:  
"Keine Fallbesprechung am Boot!"  
"Ich wollte nur irgendwohin wo ich nicht aufpassen muss."

 

Zwölf Worte, die so stehen blieben:  
"Wieso ausgerechnet Durchfall?"  
"Nächstes mal kannst du dir deine Ausrede selber ausdenken."

 

Elf Worte, die ein Versprechen besiegelten:  
"Bist du wahnsinnig?! Wenn Kordula da runtergefallen wäre...!"  
"Hätte ich sie aufgefangen." 

 

Zehn Worte, die motivieren sollen:  
"Kein Außeneinsatz bis dein Papierkram endlich erledigt wurde. Von dir!"

 

Neun Worte, die Ärger verhindern:  
"Ohne Jos schnelles eingreifen hätte es warhscheinlich tote gegeben."

 

Acht Worte, die Angst Auslösen:  
"Kordula musste ins Krankenhaus. Ich bring dich hin." 

 

Sieben Worte, die Neugier verraten:  
"Wo hast du diese Rieke eigentlich kennengelernt?"

 

Sechs Worte, die verschiedenes bedeuten können:  
"Kommst du noch mit was trinken?"

 

Fünf Worte, die den Feierabend verschieben:  
"Vielleicht haben wir etwas übersehen."

 

Vier Worte, die Unmut ausdrücken:  
"Wo bist du gewesen?"

 

Drei Worte, die nicht weiterhelfen:  
"Da war rot."

 

Zwei Worte, die nie alt werden:  
"Gute Arbeit." 

 

Ein Wort, das als gegeben anzusehen ist:  
Vertrauen

**Author's Note:**

> Ich weiß, ich hab mich nicht ganz an die Regeln gehalten, da die Überschriften eigentlich auch vorgegeben sind. Aber ich hab die Regeln erst wirklich gelesen als der Text schon fertig war.


End file.
